zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Griff
Griff is the kwami of Justice who is connected to the Griffin Miraculous. With Griff's power, when he inhabits the Griffin Miraculous, he can transform the wearer into a griffin-themed Miraculous holder. Physical description Like other kwamis, Griff is a small creature roughly 10 centimeters tall with a tiny body and large, round head. He resembles a griffin, with a coat of dark brown feathers and light brown wings. He has a long tail with light brown hair at the tip, light brown feathers on his upper chest and shoulders and a yellow beak. On either side of his head are large, dark brown feathers pointing slightly upward. He has dark red eyes. Personality Abilities Powers *'Levitation:' Griff has the power to levitate himself above the ground. *'Intangibility:' He can also phase through solid objects at will. *'Miraculous transformation:' When merging with the Griffin Miraculous, Griff can transform the wearer into the a griffin-themed superhero, granting them many powers in the process. Normally, with younger users, Griff is unable to hold the transformation after the wielder uses his special power, transforming back after five minutes, but with an adult, Griff is capable of maintaining the transformation through multiple uses of his power. *'Flight:' In addition to levitation, Griff can also fly at high speeds and altitudes easily. *'Longevity:' As a kwami, Griff possesses an extremely long lifespan. *'Inability to be filmed and photographed:' As a kwami, Griff is incapable of being captured on film or video, thus preventing his existence from being discovered or recorded. *'Enhanced strength:' Despite his small size, Griff is capable of holding objects nearly twice his size without difficulty. *'Power ups:' When Griff consumes a special magical potion, he receives a power up and can transform into different forms, which in turn provide his owner with additional powers. Griff is prohibited from learning the ingredients for each potion, in order to protect the secrets should he fall into the hands of someone who would use his power for evil. **'Aqua Griff:' When fed the green potion, Griff becomes "Aqua Griff", granting his owner additional powers such as unlimited underwater breathing as well as fins and flippers for enhanced swimming. **'Ice Form:' When fed the blue potion, Griff gains an Ice Form, granting his owner additional powers such as increased resistance to colder temperatures as well as skates added to their suit so they can more easily traverse icy terrains. *'Kwagatama creation:' Griff is capable of creating a stone-like pendant called a Kwagatama from inside his body, which he usually gifts to his owners on special occasions. *'Unification:' At the will of a Miraculous holder, Griff's power can be fused with that of another kwami's. *'Judgement:' Skills *'Enhanced intelligence:' As the kwami of Knowledge, Griff bears information on a variety of subjects and can perfectly recall any information. There are occasional gaps in his knowledge, however, due to living within a Miracle Box when inactive, which can be for many years, even centuries. Since kwamis are unable to see what happens in the world outside while they live within a Miracle Box, Griff cannot gain new knowledge while inactive. *'Multilingual:' As a result of being used by worthy owners over several centuries and across several countries, Griff has become fluent in several languages, even some now dead languages. Weaknesses *'Fatigue:' Once his partner uses their special power, Griff begins to lose strength and eventually leaves the Griffin Miraculous, unable to maintain the transformation. When fatigued, Griff must eat to replenish his energy. *'Inability to communicate while transformed:' When their owner is transformed and Griff is inhabiting his Miraculous, he is unable to communicate or interact with his owner in any way until the transformation ends. He does, however, retain knowledge of events that have occurred during the transformation. Trivia *Griff's name derives from "griffin".